


The Damage Done on Tantalus V 坦塔罗斯V的危害

by Esurielt



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: -obviously it's on the title, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Romance, So there is full spoiler, TOS S1E9 rewrite, Tantalus V, Thats like a must have, no beta we die like man, only light angst tho, unestablished relationship, 我不写成人级就是难受, 文笔复苏
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esurielt/pseuds/Esurielt
Summary: TL;DR：Jim又又又被绑架了，并且被强行灌输了对美丽的同行女医疗官Dr.Helen Noel的热烈爱意。事件解决后，Jim坚持可以自救，他决定把脑子里的想法替换到一个搞笑的目标上，显然是Spock，然后他发现自己完蛋了。Long Version：地球殖民地Tantalus V是个表面神圣的一团糟。Kirk舰长毫无意外地再一次将自己卷入危险之中——Dr.Adams的神经中和器。虽然他之前深切的相信Dr. Adams是为人性化监狱改造做出巨大贡献的元首，但事实证明他不过是个谈吐自如的伪君子，凭借他研发的高度神经中和器控制着他的犯人们的思想。在解决这一切的过程中，好奇心爆棚的舰长不巧被Dr.Adams劫持，对他输入屈服的思想以及对同行登陆小队的Helen医生的爱意。（以上为S1E9）然而得救后舰长飞快地逃离了医疗翼的魔爪，拒绝除却一般程序以外的任何医疗帮助。他可以搞定自己的脑子，Jim坚持。自救是Jim的天生习性。为了彻底摒除他对Dr.Helen完全不妥当、也空穴来风的爱意，他试图将这些想法替换到一个让他发笑的目标上，最后决定是Spock了。但是他还不知道这个决定会要了他的命。





	The Damage Done on Tantalus V 坦塔罗斯V的危害

**Author's Note:**

> TOS S1E9 Rewrite for ST XI. Yes, XI. 有对TOS S1E9的剧透。  
> 时隔许久又回来这个fandom，觉得还是得贡献一下。我才开始补TOS，想了很久觉得MD，Tantalus V这个梗真的是无法放过啊。时间大概设定在ST XI之后STID之前，唯一不同的是五年任务已经开始了。  
> 好久没写东西了大家见笑了QUQ  
> 故事和人物都属于Star Trek的创造者！！深表感激！  
>   
> Dr. Noel in TOS的图(tbh真的感觉她美爆了,比很多TOS的女配都好看)  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bf/f5/c6/bff5c667bf04a723804176a34d52e0bc.jpg  
> btw原作额，我感觉Noel和认真的大舰长没有发生关系，嘛，但是我们在讨论小jim。  
> 

# 

 

“别搞笑了Bones，我们在讨论的是Dr. Adams。你在暗示他在搞什么鬼吗？他可是近40年来为监狱改造、以及整个人类社会做出最杰出贡献的人，没有之一！我去过其他类似的监狱，它们现在更像是疗养院。“

 

James Kirk现在记起自己说的话了，然后小声的咒骂了一句。他快步跑在干净的疗养院般的监狱走廊上，时不时将一个个冲上来的忠诚看守揍翻，寻找着电源间和另一名登陆队员。

 

大约3个小时前他们在星球Tantalus V的地球殖民地上空轨道航行，企业号与地面基地通过传送交换了例行的货物后便要启程，却收到信息说一个犯人藏在货物中越了狱。Simon Van Gelder，他自称道，资料显示他几个月前被作为助手派到Dr. Adams 麾下。他持枪跑上舰桥，要求被送到疯人院。一切都疑点重重，再加上McCoy一再强调他的怀疑，Kirk舰长这才被迫同意（”多此一举地，“Jim抱怨，）下到Tantalus V的地面上做一番调查。

 

随行的登陆人员只有一个；本就是有些尴尬地没事找事，Jim不想带上太大阵仗，只叫老骨头找个有精神科专业经验的医务人员。Dr. Helen Noel，圣诞晚会上“不仅仅”有过一面之缘的美若天仙的黑发美人，没想到恰巧是个专精精神科的医疗官。Kirk踏上传送平台前悄悄对着面无表情的Spock干笑道，“老骨头真是最棒的医疗官了。”Spock只是挑高了眉，目送着自己的上级长官有些拘谨而故作严肃地走到女医生身边，化作一道光消失在传送间中。

 

结果事实是，Adams的名望与成就不过来自于一台他制造出的高威力神经中和器——一个通过特殊光线抚平神经信号的装置安装在一个老式牙医椅一般的医疗椅上方，看着就有够令人牙酸了。在高威力的设置下这个装置不但会让人感到极为不适，还会使对象的脑子一片空白，随意接受任何心理暗示。Adams博士已经研发出来了一套惩罚与甜头共存的折磨模式，从而将他任何他想放进犯人脑子里的映射进对象的思维中。

 

啊，我们可以说Kirk舰长又毫无意外的有幸亲身体验了一把。

 

“Dr. Noel，”他对着通风管道窗口轻声呼唤了一声，一阵窸窣随即传来。他机智地派遣Noel博士从管道中爬到供电室，短路了总电源。正是因此他才得以从那个装置上逃出。他的脑子昏昏沉沉的，记忆碎片在后脑勺飞速浮沉，造成隐隐的痛楚。

 

Noel博士的影子在通风管道壁上显现出来。Jim咽了咽口水。他感到一种强烈的情感涌现在他的脑海中，然而这不是真的。在这之前，他并不希望与Noel博士约会。她是个非常美丽的女性没错，但是她似乎渴求一段恋爱关系——尤其在圣诞晚会之后。Jim对此感到有点尴尬，晚会过后的一夜情是一回事，但一夜情对象上了自己的船又想和他谈关系实在是……实在是太不专业了。

 

而他感受到的近乎狂热的爱恋是Adams博士的恶趣味，他记得博士的声音，邪恶地重复着Helen的名字，告诉Jim他对她的迷恋。Jim咬住下唇，在Dr. Noel爬到视线所及范围时伸手将她扶了出来。

 

“你做的很好，”他微笑。然后拼命告诉自己脑子里的感觉不是真的，巨大的疼痛随之席卷了他。Dr. Noel惊叫声中，他模模糊糊透过沉重的眼皮看到他气急败坏的医官和一个身形笔挺的瓦肯向他大步走来，接住了他下落的身体。

 

 

# 

 

 

“我没有昏倒在Spock怀里！”

 

“好的好的，你昏倒了然后掉进了Spock怀里！”

 

“……不是昏倒……” Jim仍然不愿接受这个已然发生的事实；他放弃地靠在医疗港的床上，将自己的脖颈埋在柔软的枕头中小声嘟囔，“我只是没适应好。”

 

McCoy在PPAD上飞速划拉着，“你受到损伤的神经系统在强行压抑那些暗示时会引发极为强烈的疼痛。这些我们在Dr. Simon Van Gelder身上也……”他一抬头，将起身一半的舰长抓个正形，“你他妈要去哪？”

 

Jim行云流水地钻出被窝套上舰长服，单脚站立把另一只塞进皮靴里，“去舰桥啊。我现在没什么感觉，”他抬头迎上McCoy接近暴怒的神情，吐了吐舌头的同时加速完成了着装，“既然检查做完了，拜！”

 

话音刚落，医疗室里哪还有Jim的影子，只留下McCoy医生气的站起来吹胡子瞪眼。

 

 

# 

 

 

当Jim面前的自动门滑开的时候，迎接他的是Chekvo紧张而兴奋的一声“Captain to Bridge！”。他大步踏向舱室中心并滑进了自己的舰长椅，忍不住打趣着“想我了啊。” 舰桥上像是松了一口气，气氛立刻活跃了许多。虽然小舰长三天两头舍身犯险，但企业号上的船员们仍旧会在舰长陷入困境时忧心忡忡。便是这种时候让Jim越发觉得船员们是他的家人。

 

“舰长，“Spock用他惯常的平稳声线穿透开始有些骚动的闲谈，”Tantalus殖民地已经发来信息，Dr. Van Gelder表示治疗间已被撤除，设备销毁。”

 

“十分感谢，Mr. Spock。我相信我们可以踩个油门了？”

 

在Spock可以说出任何关于“舰长，企业号没有油门”之类的笑话之前，Jim已经点点头高声部署了舵手的航线。所有人都回到自己的工作台，Jim也满意而放松地摊在了舰长椅上。

 

用摊这个词是十分合适的。Jim此时感到浑身无力，脑容量缩水。幸好在正常航行的时候，Jim除了自己的舰长事务以外其实没什么需要参与的。在他的手指滑过控制面板上的一页页任务报告的时候，他的脑后却逐渐聚集着趋之不散的灼痛。他大概需要一场搏击锻炼，他想，动一动便能驱散这种类似通宵的疲劳感。为此他稍作思考，Spock并不在下一个班次，于是便给他发条“来打一场”的邀请信息。

 

Spock收到消息时背影僵了一秒，但“肯定的”的回复很快传来，Jim为此乐了。

 

“舰长，” Uhura道，“联盟进一步的任务指令已经发给您了。”

 

“谢谢你，中尉。”他随口应道，并看向Uhura。她与Spock分手的事情已经不是秘事，毕竟事情已经发生了将近一个多星期了。据她俩说，他们是和平分手，为此Jim大松一口气，他告诉自己这是因为不想失去任何一位船员。他仍用“现在可以叫她Nyota了”的事情来调笑Uhura，然而他不和下属谈恋爱的原则已经让这个玩笑失去了调戏的味道，多了一分朋友的喜爱。他的视线还是滑过Uhura笔直的小腿，然后忽然想起了Dr. Noel，蓦地僵住了。

 

他相信这种强行填入的暗示很快就会自行消散了。

 

企业号平稳地在星空中前行着，舰桥相对寂静，然而随着方才那个念头的产生，他似乎无法不去想那位无辜的医疗官女性。Helen，Helen，Helen。恶意而低沉的声线在他的脑后诱惑着。他在脑海中看到Helen曼妙的身姿和美丽的面容。他握紧了拳头。走开，滚出我的脑子——他想——我不孤独，我能控制自己。Helen，Helen，Helen。有那么一瞬Jim几乎沦陷了，以为那强烈的爱意和思念是自己真正的感情，但他自己的声音和Dr. Adams的声音交杂在一起，在白色的灯光下孤独地颤抖着蜷缩起来。他点醒自己真相，于是头疼变得更加剧烈了，连舰桥上方的灯光都变得刺眼。他驱散那些想法，将它们放在真实的对立面；但他愈是努力，痛觉便愈涨一分。他握紧的手不受控制地坠落到控制台上。

 

啪的一下，声音不响，但足以让瓦肯人注意到并回过头来。Jim立刻调整好自己的表情，竭力做出一副无聊玩手的模样。Spock对他挑起眉毛，又转了回去。这让Jim松了口气。

 

他可以管好自己的脑子的，他绝不会就这样失控。

 

Jim开始思考自己是不是应该顺势和Dr. Noel来一发；他忽然迷惑了，为什么要犹豫，自己不是深爱着Helen么？Jim立刻打了个寒战。他开始时不时分不清现实和暗示了。这也情有可原，Jim心想，Dr. Noel美丽大方，这次的行动中也十分的勇敢。——十分的美丽大方……他又打了个寒战。

 

他必须重新给自己一个暗示，告诉自己这种情感不是真的！而都怪Dr.Noel讨人喜爱的容貌，若对象是个比较离谱的人，Jim还能区分的明显些。

 

像是Spock。

 

他无声地笑起来。天哪，想想Spock，如果当时是Spock和他一起，他被暗示了这种事。想想那场面真是太tm好笑了。

 

Spock又回过头来，看着捂着眼睛憋不住笑的舰长露出了一个空白而不赞许的眼神。

 

Jim捂着脸无声地颤抖，笑的。他在脑海里比对着Dr. Noel精致的面容，与Spock棱角分明但却十分古板的脸，他上挑的夸张的眉毛，噢当然不能忘了那个傻得冒泡的锅盖头。如果自己对着Spock爱呀爱的，Jim非常确定自己会笑场，这种暗示真是不可能成功。

 

这样也不失为一个主意。

 

Jim感觉一个妙计正在形成。他对自己眨眨眼，拿开了挡住脸的手，目光落在了Spock的背影上。

 

我爱Spock。他对自己说，用Dr. Adams的声音，想像他在治疗椅上被灌输的是这般的暗示。我爱上了Spock，我爱了他很多年。他若是离开我，我会很痛苦。

 

他对自己重复了一遍又一遍，忽然Spock转过身来，深色的眼睛擒住他的视线，他抬眼看到了那个刘海。

 

喵的，我爱Spock，他想着这事终于忍不住在椅子上爆笑出声，这事真是太可乐了。

 

 

#

 

 

“舰长，我请求你解释刚刚在舰桥的行为。”

 

Spock在电梯门关上后立刻说道。Jim勾起一边的嘴角，他还是觉得搞笑。

 

“我想到一个很逗的笑话，别放在心上了。”

 

“我但愿它与本班次的人员并无关联。”Spock干巴巴的说道。Jim对他眨眨眼表示绝对没有。

 

迄今为止这个办法还算有效，他不断对自己的暗示似乎代替了Dr. Adams的人选。又对自己重复了两遍，我爱上了Spock，Jim又忍不住低笑起来。

 

Spock这一次并没有对此做出什么评论，甚至是任何反应。电梯开了后他便背着手走出去，留下Jim差点对自己乐得打嗝。两人像约定一样向锻炼室走去。

 

企业号的大副和舰长在拯救地球后终于达成了一致，决定学会共处。Jim确实欣赏Spock的能力，而当有一次Spock有些不情愿地说出他认为Jim“做事不负责任但英勇无私，有一些我无法理解的宝贵品质”后雀跃了好一阵子。但是确确实实让两人开始正常谈话的还是他提出的搏击邀请。男人果然是不打不相识。虽说一开始屈辱无比，瓦肯的三倍怪力把Jim虐到了地里，Spock还优越地坚持单手搏斗；但逐渐的Jim凭借自己的小聪明和技巧的运用打过了单手的Spock，并和双手的Spock打成平手，甚至时常更上一筹。Spock也对他的品格刮目相看。因此两人的小训练一直时断时续地进行着。

 

锻炼室里刚好并没有人。换好了衣服，Kirk抄起了一根棍子，Spock拿起了同样的一根，两人便默契地开始了对练。

 

运动果然是有所帮助的。Jim紧盯着Spock的动作，在棍子劈过来前喝了一声挡住，并用棍尾回击。Spock做出了类似的反击。Jim撤身周旋并将Spock的棍向下拨；Spock在Jim打过来时立即挡住，而对方则冲身向前用一连串的攻击压制；Spock的耐心等待使他发现了一丝破绽，他抓准Jim的一个抽身喘息准备进攻，却发现自己掉入了对方假动作的圈套，Jim的武器在他的眉头上方悬空着。

 

“1比0。”Jim忍不住喘着气得意道。

 

Spock对着舰长的微笑柔和了眼角。Jim愣住了。Spock挥棍停在了舰长的颈侧。

 

“你走神了，1比1。”

 

Jim气急败坏地哼了一声。

 

两人又是一通对打，Jim的攻势更为猛烈起来，Spock也更容易抓住他的破绽，但也开始提防对方出其不意的诡计。两人的武器在空中交接，当啷作响，Spock径直发力将Jim的棍子向他身后推去，借力在空中划出一道弧线进攻膝盖后方，一个拨挑，舰长倒在了地上。

 

“2比1。”Spock平静地说。

 

Jim向上看着，一时间竟说不出话来。Spock眼睛里燃烧着什么，若他不是瓦肯人，Jim会说那是胜利的喜悦和敬佩的喜爱，但它无疑融化了那深褐色，在眸底混成一潭炽热的焦糖。虽然Spock气息平稳，然而头顶的灯光在他被照射到的颊侧显出一丝明亮的汗迹，剩下的脸庞则淹没在轮廓笔直的阴影里。Jim的视线下移。Spock完美的胸部肌肉和凹陷的锁骨在这个角度若隐若现，跨在身侧的是他两条优美修长的腿。

 

Jim猛地从地上爬起来。Spock挑眉看着他。

 

“哈，再来。”他强撑道。

 

站起身来平视（几乎平视）Spock，他的刘海乱了，眉毛可笑地上扬着。Jim没忍住上扬的嘴角。

 

没错，就是这样。

 

 


End file.
